Olivia Pearl's Diary
January 16 I'm really excited and nervous about starting high school and I got this diary so I can write down my thoughts about it. I can't believe my parents are letting me go because of my mermaid secret. I'm really excited about making friends, joining clubs, my first crush, and school dances. Well, I've got to plan my outfit and rest up for my first day tomorrow. Febuary 1 I can't believe I missed so many days of writing. I have so many exciting things to write down but first I found out high school isn't all fun and games. Let's just say things didn't go out the way I planned but now everything is much better. I made tons of friends and some enemies that are now friends. I need to get packing. I'm going to LA in two days and I can hardly wait. I'll fill in more detail tomorrow. Febuary 2 Last time, I was talking about my upcoming trip to LA and I'm here to talk some more about it. I made the top five in a national singing contest. I wrote a revenge song on my ex-boyfriend Danny who has cheated on me with Farah Bell. Danny and I were suposed to sing a duet together but when I found out his big secret I switched the songs. Farah Bell also sang the revenge song with me. We kinda had a rough start but now we're BFFs. Awhile ago Danny came over and apologized. He also asked for a second chance. I told him that I forgave him but after what he did I couldn't trust him and there's no second chance. I need to pack some more. I really did have a lot to say. Febuary 4 Sorry, I skipped another day. Anyways, LA is amazing and I'm so glad I was able to bring my friends along! Yesterday, we went shopping and today we went to the beach. Although, I spent a lot of time practicing to. When I first entered my hotel room Danny greated me and he was wearing a tux. He was also carrying roses and chocolates. He told me he couldn't get me out of his head and that he loved me. I didn't know what to say because I didn't have feelings for him anymore. I told him I need to think about it. I gotta go practice some more. Febuary 5 I'm about to go on stage for the finals and I'm really nervous. I got butterflies but I just imagine I'm singing in the cafe, like I do every Friday night. Gotta go, I'm all ready to perform. Febuary 5 part 2 I can't believe what happend! I won, I actually won and it was amazing! When I got off the stage Danny gave me a quick kiss on the cheak. I could tell that he really ment he was sorry and that he really liked me. Anyways, someone interrupted us to interview me and I was so glad. After the interview I had made my decision. I told him nicely that I wanted to be friends. He understood and I'm really glad that we can still be friends. To rap this all up this was the best day ever! All my dreams came true and I've never been happier! Category:Diary